The six men Sansa Stark kissed and the only one whom she loved
by Beauty Belle French
Summary: Just a simple story about Sansa Stark's first kisses,set in an Alternative Universe in modern ere are all one shots ted to one rry for mistakes.Home you like it!
1. Prologue

During her life, Sansa Stark had watched many movies, especially the ones telling the story of a romance between a boy and a girl. They were often easy and stupid movies whose plot was always based on the same background: a high school, the boy and the girl meet, they like each other, often they fight and then they end up together at the end of the movie, sharing their first kiss.

Sansa Stark loved that kind of movie, and she was obsessed especially with the thing of the first kiss. She had wondered how it was kissing a boy since she was a little girl and watched Disney movies about a princess and a prince. The first kiss they shared was always the famous True Love's Kiss, and after that they lived happily ever after. This was how Sansa Stark intended her first kiss to be: a simple kiss didn't count at all. A proper kiss, in her mind, meant to be slow, romantic, like she was used to watch in the movies whose plot was set in high school. And, most important, it has to be a kiss of true and pure love. If there wasn't love, so the kiss didn't matter.

Sansa had dreamt of it since she was a child and, now that she was fourteen and she was going to go to the high school, she _knew _that she was ready, that her first kiss was on its way and she had only to wait until it came to her. High school, she thought, was the perfect place and the perfect time to share your first kiss with the man – she tried not to think that all high school's male students were only _boys_, if not _children_ in some way, because she thought that the word _man_ sounded more exciting – you fell in love with. You had to love him, if you would have your first kiss with him. And he had to love you in return, of course.

But, about that, Sansa saw no problems: for years she had been madly and deeply in love with Joffrey Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon – major of King's Landing and a close fried of her father, Eddard Stark –, and now it seemed he had noticed her for the first time in years. She was practically sure that her first kiss would have been with Joffrey – when he had decided to tell her his true feeling, of course.

So, the _boy problem_ was almost solved. The question was how the kiss had to happen and to be like.

Sansa had imagined it to be very romantic: maybe under the moonlight, on the balcony of Joffrey's home, both lost in each other's embrace, and the kiss had to last very long, and be slow and soft. And, of course, there should be a kiss of _love_.

This was how Sansa expected her first kiss to be and when.

Unfortunately, things went very differently than how she had planned.


	2. 1 Hot Pie

It was only Arya's fault, of course. Her sister had always ruined everything in her life, but Sansa had hoped that she wouldn't interfere also in her romantic life.

Of course she was wrong.

It was a Sunday afternoon, just after lunch. It wasn't strange that Eddard and her mother Catelyn invited the Baratheon family for lunch at Winterfell – the name of their house – on Sunday, after they had went at the mass together, and that they there were almost twenty people around the table: her parents, Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn, her half-brother Jon – whom her father had from a previous marriage – her brothers Robb, Bran and Rickon, her adoptive brother Theon and all the Baratheon family, Robert, his wife Cersei and her brothers Tyrion and Jaime with his fiancée Brienne – one of the ugliest women Sansa had ever seen, but she knew that it wasn't a pretty thing to say – and Joffrey, who was sitting by her side. However, they were not the only ones in the house, that day: her sister Arya – who was twelve and had the brain of a two-year-old baby! – was in the living room playing with Joffrey's siblings, Tommen and Myrcella, and two friends of her, Gendry and the so-called Hot Pie.

Plus, the Baratheon family had come to them with one of their bodyguards, Sandor Cleagane.

He wasn't at all part of the Baratheon family, so he hadn't been proper invited to the lunch, but Eddard was a kind man and always said that education and respect were the first things you had to use in human relationships. He had invited Sandor to sit with them; he hadn't answered, glancing at Robert, waiting for his permission. The major Baratheon had seemed quite embarrassed, and he had wondered until his wife had spoken for him.

- Thank you very much, Eddard, but you're really too kind with him - she had glanced at Sandor.- He is only a bodyguard, he is here just to do his job. He's not supposed to be at our level.

She had been offensive, but Sandor hadn't said nothing, nor he had seemed embarrassed or angry. He had just nodded at Eddard gratefully and taken a step back. The atmosphere had become suddenly cold and grave, and Sansa's father had proposed to Sandor to eat in the kitchen, if he wanted to.

- Just be careful that that dog doesn't eat on the floor!- Joffrey had said, laughing.

Again, it wasn't a pretty thing to say, but Sansa didn't feel to say it to Joffrey, nor to disagree with him. She truly didn't like Sandor Cleagane or, like everyone called him, _the Hound_: he was a big man, tall and strong, and very ugly. His face was disfigured on one side with horrible scars that he always tried unsuccessfully to hide with his hair. He always seemed angry and bad, and he looked at everyone like an angry dog.

However, he disappeared in the kitchen and Sansa soon forgot him, concentrating herself in talking with Joffrey. He was very kind with her – like a Prince Charming, she couldn't help to think – and explained her how the high school was, how she had to act in it and who were _right _people and who were not. Sansa felt like she could listen to him for hours and hours and she really got angry when some noises and laughs from the living room interrupted him. She felt like she could strangle Arya with her own hands.

- What's happening?- Catelyn asked, hearing the laughter growing louder and a voice of protest that half ordered and half begged to stop. Everyone stayed listening, until her father spoke to Sansa.

- Be a dear, go in the living room and see if your sister is torturing someone…- he said.

_Why me?!_, she would wanted to cry, but she didn't want to seem like a little annoying girl at the eyes of Joffrey and his family, so she nodded and obeyed to her father.

Sansa walked in the near living room only to find Arya, Gendry, Tommen and Myrcella on the floor, laughing like a group of fools, and an angry and embarrassed Hot Pie standing in the middle of the room, begging them to stop.

- What's happening in here?- Sansa asked, trying to sound dangerous and angry, but she was growing curious.

- Oh, there she is!- Arya laughed at Hot Pie, glancing at her sister.- Your damsel in distress!

- Arya, stop, or I swear I'll beat you half to death!- Hot Pie growled at her.

- Why? She is here! Now take the kiss you wondered to!- Gendry laughed.

- _Shut up, you idiot!_

- Wait, wait! Please, stop!- Sansa shouted, shaking her hands.- Arya, stop being a fool and tell me what you have done to him!

- Ask him…- her sister said, glancing at Hot Pie. Sansa looked at him, smiling kindly.

- So, what's happened?- she asked.- Did they do something bad to you?

- No, I…ahem…No, Sansa, thank you…Arya was only joking…- he mumbled, blushing.

- I wasn't!- her sister protested, standing.- _You _said that! Why don't you repeat it in front of her, you chicken?

- _Arya, shut up or I'll kill you slowly and painfully!_

- Tell me…what?- Sansa asked; now she was very curious about it: it was clear that she had been part of that conversation, or joke, or what else it was.

- He said you are pretty…- Myrcella giggled, looking at Hot Pie. The boy blushed furiously, looking down at his feet.

- No, he didn't!- Tommen corrected her.- He said she is the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and that he hopes that, one day, when he'll grow up, Sansa will be his girlfriend. And that he wants to kiss her!

- _What?!_- Sansa glanced at Hot Pie, half shocked and half amused. The boy looked at her, and soon his eyes became filled with tears of shame. He tried to brush them away.

- _You are a group of idiots…_- he murmured, with his fatty face completely reddened.

Sansa felt her heart crying at that sight. Hot Pie was a fatty boy, not so intelligent, but good and kind. He was practically a child…but he thought she was pretty…or _beautiful_. And that little monster of her sister and her friends were mocking him just because of this.

Sansa felt bad for him when he started to crying. She wondered: well, maybe she could…Okay, this wouldn't have been like she was expected it to happen, but…Oh, come on, it was _Hot Pie_! It wasn't possible that he was going to be the love of her life. Yes, she could do that…

Sansa kneeled in front of him, smiling and looking in his eyes.

- Do you really think I'm pretty?- she asked.

- I…uh…ahem…yes, I do. You are very beautiful - Hot Pie mumbled.

- Oh, well…So, thank you…- Sansa smiled and gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

Hot Pie blushed so fast and so strong that she thought he was going to die in that moment. Arya looked at the scene shocked, her mouth open.

- I…I can't…_I can't believe it_!- she exclaimed.- _You kissed Hot Pie!_

Everyone started to laugh, and this was Sansa's turn to blush. She suddenly realized what she had done, and hid her face in her hands, stepping faster out from the living room, the boy still shocked behind her.

_Mother, she had kissed Hot Pie!_

She felt she could die because of shame.

- _Well, congratulations, little bird…_

A sudden and growling voice behind her made her blood become like ice. Sansa turned back, horrified: the Hound was in front of her, near the kitchen's door, sneering at her.

He had seen and listened everything, she realized in shock.

- You have been very kind. That poor ball of fat and sugar is happy now because of you. It will be the only kiss he will receive in all his life…- he laughed.

Sansa didn't answer, but blushed more than before, and ran away, going to hide herself in her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed, hiding her still-reddened face in the pillow, wanting to cry.

She didn't know if she was more ashamed for kissing Hot Pie, angrier with Arya of more desperate because of _the Hound had seen everything_!

Oh, and Tommen and Myrcella were here: they surely had told it to Joffrey.

_Oh, dear…_

**Don't take this wrong, it's only a joke. Again, sorry for mistakes, but I'm Italian and English isn't my first language. Now, a challenge: who will be the next men Sansa will kiss?**

**Please, rate and review!**


End file.
